grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Wasser Zahne
Russian: |members = Logan Cobb |season5 = X }} A Wasser Zahne (VAH-sir TSAH-neh; Ger. "water" + "teeth") is an aquatic reptilian-like Wesen that appeared in . Characteristics When they woge, Wasser Zahne gain blue scales all over their body, save for the face and neck, which is white in color. Apart from their fanged mouth, the most prominent physical characteristic of this species are five fish-like fins on their head, the center of which is the tallest. Monroe described them as "Skalengecky water-loving Wesen." Wasser Zahne are highly suited for an aquatic lifestyle and can swim at very fast speeds. Should one build up enough speed, rocking a small fishing boat is an easy task. Despite being power swimmers and stronger than an average human, Wasser Zahne are much easier to deal with on land and can be overpowered easily by Grimms. Behavior As demonstrated by Logan Cobb, Wasser Zahne are an aggressive and unpleasant species, willing to kill people they find obnoxious, especially when motivated (or manipulated) by money. However, Logan's behavior may have been related to his drinking problem and not a standard of his species. It is in their nature to fight or prey upon those they perceive to be weaker than them, and they will not hesitate to eliminate those individuals if they attack. When it comes to Grimms, they are wary of them, but they do not fear them, particularly if they are female. Excerpt from Spice Shop Book Wasser Zahne (Vah-sir Tsah-neh) is a reclusive aquatic wesen. (sic) ...in the vicinity of Lake Constance in Germany, Wasser Zahne... perfectly adapted for extended water excursions. Similar in... appearance to the land dwelling Skalengeck, the Wasser Zahne... apart with its webbed hands, gills, and signature head... the only sign that a Wasser Zahne is in the water. ...twist their emotional disposition, some have reported... territorial and aggressive while others have said they... ...to dedicate their lives to locating it. A Wasser Zahne may attack without being provoked, much like an alligator or Skalenzahne. Large male Wasser Zahne are solitary territorial animals. Smaller Wasser Zahne can often be found in large numbers close to each other. The largest of the species (both males and females) defend prime territory; smaller Wasser Zahne have a higher tolerance for other Wasser Zahne within a similar size class. Many believe the Wasser Zahne live in the water, but this is not the case. Wasser Zahne are a land-dwelling Wesen but are gifted swimmers and may hunt fish and water-loving animals as their main source of food. Wasser Zahne live near freshwater environments, such as ponds, marshes, wetlands, rivers, lakes, and swamps, as well as in... Wasser Zahne as (sic) the last surviving of a prehistoric species of aquatic dinosaur or monster. Most of the muscle in an (sic) Wasser Zahne's jaw evolved to bite and grip prey. The muscles that close the jaws are exceptionally powerful. Season 5 Blu-ray Grimm Guide Profile Images Wasser Zahne Concept Art.jpg|Concept art Wasser Zahne Concept Art 2.jpg 508-Lake Monster sign.jpg 508-Lake Monster shots fired.gif 508-Logan-cobb-woged-wasser-zhane.png 508-Logan Cobb woged.jpg 508-Logan surprised to see a Grimm.png Video Trivia *Wasser Zahne are a reference to the . Category:Wesen in Oregon Category:Lepidosauromorphan Wesen Category:Wesen Names in German Category:Wesen in Germany Category:Wesen Based on Myths Category:2016 Löwen Games Final 4